Wolfsbane
by WarlordFil
Summary: Being a Headmaster isn't what it's cracked up to be. Is there any escape for Weirdwolf? Told in his own words--with his own unique speech pattern. Complete.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Bizarre to write this was...an entire story told from  
Weirdwolf's point of view, according to his thought processes. It was an  
interesting challenge to formulate his sentences in a way that sounds  
mixed-up in English, yet is still intelligible to a reader; I think I used  
some French sentence formation here, among other things- Anyway, to Hasbro  
Transformers belongs, set in the cartoon universe after Rebirth this is, and  
to Dreamwave's MTMTE series for profile help goes thanks. I hope you read  
it can :)

*

Wolfsbane

*

Victorious, am I.

Curled up into a comfortable ball, lie I here. In a cave am I, strange  
planet of Libris on. In animal mode I feed, lupine. At last alone I am, at  
last. Alone for years have I not been. At last voice in my head there is  
none.

My meal I eat. So good, so good it is. For years waited for this meal I  
have...and worth the wait it was. Feed I happily, for first time in years  
happy I am. Yet somewhat sad I am, for not with me are the others.

Unit Weirdwolf am I called, Decepticon warrior proud. Mighty tracker I am,  
great hunter and loyal soldier. Or loyal soldier once I was. Now I not  
sure am. The others with Scorponok and Zarak are, while here in cave alone  
I am.

Headmaster I am, or Headmaster I was. Headmasters are many of us who  
beasts transform into. Elsewhere on this planet are they. Suspect I that  
Scorponok to leave wanted hours ago; suspect I looking for me they at this  
moment are. Hopefully they find me will not. Alone I am this day forward  
from. Understimated me the others did too long for.

I am stupid thinks Cyclonus. To him according, inferior to Transformers  
with vehicle modes are those of us who become animals. Said he to the  
Nebulans, you can the heads have of those who become animals only. We who  
become vehicles will Targetmasters be. Give up their guns do Cyclonus and  
Scourge. Triggerhappy, Spinister, Misfire, Needlenose, Quake also sacrifice  
their guns only. Special they are because vehicle modes they have.  
Targetmasters they can be. Give up our heads must the rest of us, says  
Cyclonus.

Hate I that bastard.

Worst of all Scorponok is. Not a Decepticon he is, though the symbol he  
wears. Nothing but a body is Scorponok, constructed Nebulan Hive leader  
Zarak to be worn by. Out of old Nebulan city was he built. Life as  
Decepticon in his own right knew he never. Now he thinks he our leader is.

Better than he is even Galvatron, but Galvatron here right now is not.  
Galvatron tries both groups to lead, both Charr of Decepticons and Nebulos  
of Headmasters. Crazier does Galvatron every passing day get. Fear me  
someday might he destroy us all. Afraid I be of Galvatron, but hate I Scorponok.

Think of it come to, though Galvatron orders from Scorponok does not take,  
neither Galvatron has anything to free us Headmasters done. Likes Galvatron  
the power given binary bonding by. This power good is, against the Autobots  
to use. Freedom for us matters not when power there is. Feh.

Some kinds of power not worth having are.

The other Headmasters my comrades were, but also other Headmasters weak  
were. With Nebulans were we binary bonded and with Nebulans then were we stuck.

Squeezeplay training needs; Lokos, his Headmaster, much him has taught.  
Maybe for Squeezeplay bonding good was. Snapdragon total slob is; appalls  
me his laziness. Cares Snapdragon not what happens so long as work he does  
not have to do. Apeface dumb is not; thuggish on purpose he acts, others  
to scare. His Headmaster and he along well get.

Mindwipe fascinated is; think I Mindwipe a freak must be! Loves he the  
thoughts of others to read; minds he not the thoughts of Vorath his head in.  
What he deserved got Mindwipe. Let him happy be. For him what is good,  
may not be for me what is good.

My partner hate I. His name Monzo is and he former Nebulan athlete was,  
before with the Hive he associated himself. Fool he is, with no for  
strategic thinking respect. Only to rush in and fight wants he. No love of  
poetry the Philistine either has. Why I stuck with this aftwipe was?  
Perhaps bitter I am, because my partner and I do not along well get. Would  
different it be if Monzo liked I?

And whenever in bonded mode we are, whenever I as a robot stand, connected  
are we...one we become, in body one, in mind one. My head this cretin is.  
When bonded, share we thoughts. Hurts my processor when must I fight to my  
thoughts separate from his keep. His thoughts my mind pollute. His  
intentions my will distort. His hateful commentary my core fouls. Thinks  
he, I a half-wit am; thinks he, the brains of the pair he is. Believes he  
that without him, team function cannot. Negativity spews he my thought  
processes into. Monzo blind is and bothered cannot be otherwise to learn.  
Understimate me he does.

Squeezeplay, Snapdragon, no better are. They think I idiot  
am because of how talk I. Suspect I Mindwipe better knows; sure am I that  
realizes Mindwipe my thought process routed in fashion non-standard is.  
Proud am I of intuitive sense-sixth that me the master tracker I am makes.  
But heavy the price is for this ability; forever misunderstood by my fellows  
am I. No respect are my thoughts given. Silent I keep, lonely. Tired of  
trying am I. Tired of derision. Tired of alienation. Tired of bastard  
Headmaster, and his plunder of my thoughts!

Fangry moron is...wolf traits we share, nothing else share we. Fangry stupid  
is; only for destruction he cares. Fangry orders will not take, so totally  
guide his thoughts must Brisko, his Headmaster. On me Monzo this tried  
once; Monzo never this will try again. I Monzo's right leg bit off for this  
crime. Replaced it was by a leg of metal, but Monzo still his luck presses.  
Said Monzo, you dare not my head bite off, no matter what do I, for  
without me you nothing but beast are.

Said Apeface once, Brisko Fangry hates...kill Brisko Fangry will if finds the  
chance he ever.

Replied Mindwipe, never will Fangry that do. Brisko without, minus his  
head Fangry will have to function. The power of the Headmaster binary bond  
would he lose. The ability to transform also as good as gone would be,  
since robot mode without head helpless is.

Snorted Apeface, even Fangry not that dumb is.

Laughed Mindwipe, stuck is Fangry with Brisko, always!

Thought I, Fangry not that desperate is. Only to kill things does Fangry want. Fangry too dumb to value freedom is. Fangry too cowardly to make a sacrifice is.

Hunting I went, through swamp stalking. Met I there Skullcruncher,  
alligator mode in. Doing the same apparently had he been, only he something  
had caught, and now eating it he was. Autobots I chew and out spit, liking  
not living metal swallowing. Organics do I not hunt; waste of time it is,  
useful to eat they are not. But Skullcruncher them chases, and when he them  
catches, he them eats. An organic herbivore was it once; now lunch for  
Skullcruncher it was. Disgusting truly.

But an idea me it gave.

Ravage only cat mode has, cat and cassette, yet Ravage famous is. Ravage  
respect of other Decepticons has. In wolf mode still hunt can I, with fangs  
and claws rend Autobots, fire shoulder missile launchers can, with mouth can  
speak, with brain can think. In wolf mode am I a tracker even better than  
when in robot mode am I. In wolf mode my own are my thoughts.

If dumb beast I be, now dumb beast be I always. Robot mode without a head  
next to worthless is; but wolf mode without Monzo still complete.

Without a head living better is than without freedom living.

My time bided I, for my opportunity waiting. Desperately hard it was my  
plan to hide, with Monzo my thoughts raping whenever combined we. In tiny  
corner of my mind my plan I hid, so no suspicions would Monzo have. At last  
here on Libris came my opportunity, when Scorponok us sent out the planet to  
scout. Far away the others from, with me wolf mode in and Monzo ahead of me  
walking, simply bowed I my head and Monzo in half bit.

Oh, in my head fire was-beyond measure agony. Felt it as if half my brain  
ripped open had been. Yet survived I the pain by the knowing that end it  
would, and once passed it had, my thoughts would to me alone belong. Never  
again would Monzo my privacy violate; never again would he my actions influence, and never again would he my self-worth challenge.

Worry I what will happen if Scorponok me catches. Suspect I that I die  
will. Yet it matters does not...happens whatever, I the rest of my life free will live.

So proud of my victory I am.

My dinner I finish, and my lips with satisfaction I lick-then from outside voices I hear.

"Octane, there's someone talking to himself in there."

"Okay-take a little look and see. This planet's boring as empty space."

Jump I to my feet, raised hackles, at intruder snarling...then thrust into my  
cave is a head and a hand, a flashlight carrying. In another hand a weapon  
is. Surprising even more, recognize I the head.

"Blitzwing!" growl I, "wanted mech you are. Galvatron your destruction ordered!"

Pauses Blitzwing, his head scratching. "Do I know you?" His weapon still  
pointed at me is.

Into the cave someone else pushes his way. Recognize I him as well:  
Octane. Wanted mech another! Says Octane, "Fraggit, it's Weirdwolf!" Then  
at Blitzwing he grins. "Three against one-we can take him! Come on  
Wolfy--spill. Where are your creepy buddies?"

Indeed, where. Against the wall is my back, alone I am and transform I  
cannot. Scorponok I am to escape, only at hands of fugitives to  
die-sickeningly ironic it is. "No quarrel with you have I," growl I, "me leave alone."

"You know, I heard something weird about these guys," says Blitzwing, "if  
only I could recall it."

Comes a voice from behind him, "Headmasters!"

Growl I instinctively the word at, and growl I again when the speaker I  
see. Autobot he is, orange and gold.

"Sandstorm, you were supposed to watch the ship!" exclaims Octane.

"The ship is boring," scoffs Sandstorm. "Or at least I thought so, but if  
this planet's crawling with Decepticon Headmasters, maybe it'd be worth our  
while to get lost."

"Works for me, but first I have to deal with Wolfy here. I don't want him  
telling Scorponok or Galvatron where we are."

Blitzwing me taunts, "Aren't you gonna transform and fight us? Come on,  
make it interesting at least."

Hesitate I to attack another Decepticon, even if fugitive he is. Rather  
would I just left alone be. Sideways I move, from Blitzwing's gun away, and as move I, kick I the last trace of my meal. Rolls it forward, and against Octane's foot it stops. Curse I, but too late it is to stop it.

Down Octane looks, sees what eating I was, and yells he, "GROSS!"

Peers over Sandstorm and squints. "That's a Nebulan-or what's left of one,  
anyway."

Laughs Blitzwing, "Hey, I think that guy musta lost his head! Ha ha-get  
it?"

At me Octane stares. Retort I, "Tired of taking orders from organic creature I was. Whatever you to me do, my victory steal you cannot. Ever." Hold I my head high and proud.

Says Sandstorm, "You killed your Headmaster partner?"

Adds Blitzwing, "Galvatron--or Scorponok--will have you terminated for sure."

"Let them," snap I, "at least die I free. Abuse me no longer those  
bastards will."

Thinks Octane, and at last says he, "It's not in our interests to kill  
another Decepticon, not if you're as much an enemy of Galvatron as we are."  
Blitzwing Mondo's head with his foot taps; nods Mondo's head as if agreement in.

Blitzwing his head shakes, "Weirdwolf, I never thought you had it in you."

"Understimate me always you did," retort I, "fool you thought me. I Decepticon Warrior am, not ruled by organic alien to be! I true to Decepticon ideals lived, and if I true to Decepticon ideals die, so it better be than in slavery to Nebulons live."

Sandstorm at Octane looks, "He can't transform and he's as much of a  
fugitive from the "Cons as we are."

Adds Octane, "And he's a tracker. That's a skill we could use."

"How use?" suspiciously I demand.

"We're bounty hunters," clarifies Blitzwing, "it's the best line of work  
for ex-Decepticons. We get to hunt, and fight, and we earn good pay, and  
there's no way Galvatron's going to catch us out on the frontiers of settled space."

Sourly mutters Sandstorm, "Or we would get good pay if we could find the  
targets we're hunting."

Laugh I, "Easy that job is. With you me take, and I your targets will  
track. Fair deal think I...profit you, and free from the Headmasters will I be."

Nods the trio in agreement.

"Go now we should," urge I, "before Scorponok and the other Headmasters us find."

On Octane's ship leave I Libris behind. Uncertain I am the Autobot Sandstorm about; yet with Octane and Blitzwing he along well gets. Suspect I that rogue from the Autobots he is, as Octane and Blitzwing...and I...Decepticon outlaws are. Brains is Octane, brawn is Blitzwing, mechanical support is Sandstorm...and I the tracker be. Together hunt we.

Together free we be.

~finis~


End file.
